


Good Vibrations

by TheMinnow



Series: Mando Smut [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Big Meat Mandalorian, Din is a consent king, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ok you bleed a bit, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is mildly unexperienced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: You have a good old sexy time with the Mandalorian after breaking in your new lingerie. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Mando Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977031
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Good Vibrations

“Stay in the ship. Turn on all lockdown and safety protocols.” That’s all Din would say before going on the hunt for his next bounty when he felt there was danger. 

Under any other circumstances, you would be disappointed that he would expect you to stay home and twiddle your thumbs like his loyal housewife. But you saw the cast of characters he would often deal with, and considering you had little to no experience with combat, it made no sense for you to leave the ship and be a distraction. Din would not be able to focus if he felt you were in danger. Hell, you didn’t want to be in danger either. So you obliged.

You worried about him while he was out there. The first time he was away you would sit and sulk, but that gave you too much time to think. The next time you cleaned the entire ship from top to bottom. Eventually, you started having your fun.

On one of your more recent pit stops, you had picked out the most beautiful, sheer black nightgown that was short enough to cover only the bare essentials. You hadn’t worn it yet, and tonight was going to be its big debut. Din was a sucker for seeing you all done up and you wanted him to burst when he saw you.

With nothing better to do, you take your time getting ready. You bathe for while, do your hair, rub a little lotion all over. You even spritz a little of that perfume in all the places you knew he liked, too. And finally, you slip into your new lingerie. 

_Wow._ You admire your own appearance in the tarnished mirror, adjusting everything until it was just right. _Din was going to absolutely lose it._

Tonight you wanted something really special with Din. He was your first time, your first and only love, and you had been feeling an incredible amount of trust budding inside of you. In bed, he was only gentle and caring contrary to his Mandalorian persona. While you still couldn't see his face, that didn't matter; the only place you wanted to be was in his arms, in his bed.

You hear Din coming in just as you finish, so you run to his bed, fluffing your hair and spreading out. “ _Cyar’ika?_ ” he calls in Mando’a. You don’t answer. Instead, you lie out on display for him practically quivering with anticipation. Din calls once more with a hint of concern, his footsteps drawing nearer, until finally he stops at the doorway. His armored body inhales, stiffening as he takes you in.

“Hi,” you smile. Your cheeks flush with excitement as a giddy grin overtakes your face.

His helmet tilts to the side, examining the scene in front of him before approaching you slowly. “What’s this?” rasps the Mandalorian. Your heart stops for a moment in fear that you had done something wrong or that he was disappointed. “You know you can’t play games like this and expect me to go easy on you,” he finally taunts, dragging you towards him gently by the ankles to the edge of the bed and using his hips to keep your knees apart.

You laugh softly, pleased with your success. “I wasn’t hoping for easy this time,” you purr.

The Mandalorian begins peeling his gloves off and leans over you to stroke your cheek, smirking at the way your body responds to him. “Are you saying you want me to fuck you?” he asks, his voice low and raspy. You nod with wide eyes. “If I do anything you don’t like, you tell me right away. Understood?”

With your confirmation, Din reaches a hand down to massage what is exposed between your legs. You throw your head back in pleasure against the bed and intuitively spread your legs farther while his free hand rests on your knee, keeping you locked down. His fingertips brush along your slit, before working in two thick fingers.

Your hips move against Din's large working fingers, your mouth agape. The Mandalorian knows what he is doing and you know you can come on his hand if you’re not careful. His thumb remains on your clit, massaging gently, while his index and middle fingers curl upwards into your wall over and over. _Stars_ , this man knew how to make you shake. Your legs start to quiver and your knees buckle inwards in an attempt to ease off on the pressure.

“Don’t you dare close those legs,” he snaps, using his hands to keep them apart. You whimper, clutching his free hand with yours, and continue to ride the sensation.

“Din…” you whine. “I’m… I’m getting close.”

“Come on my hand,” he growls. “Come on.” Your body obeys almost instantly, clenching around his fingers and riding a surprisingly hard orgasm. His fingers continue to fuck you through your high and withdraw only when your body goes limp. “Good girl,” he praises, giving your pussy one last soothing massage.

As you catch your breath, Din’s reaches down to release his throbbing cock from his pants in all its impossibly thick, veiny glory. Damn, it was always hard to take him but you loved it. You bite your lip in anticipation, keeping your legs spread.

You had a thing for Din in his full armor; he was an intimidating figure and the sight of him stroking his cock between your legs made you whimper. Your lover's strong arms link under your legs, and with a push, he sinks into you slowly. Though you were already more than lubricated, your body still presents resistance and you close your eyes in an attempt to relax your muscles. "Din..." you squeak, reaching for his hands on your legs.

“That’s it… relax, _cyar'ika_ ,” he whispers. "You're so tight for me."

Keeping you on the edge of the bed, Din begins deep and thorough thrusts. He’s slow, ensuring your comfort, before establishing a quicker rhythm. A wave of satisfaction washes over you at the feeling of having him within you at last. You lie beneath him taking every thrust, whining your unintelligible encouragement and pleas.

The position is different, in a welcome way, though it leaves something to be desired. Your hands reach up to him, clawing at his stomach when suddenly he leans over, running a hand up your nightgown. “I need to feel you, cyar’ika,” he pants. You knew what he meant; he needed to lose his armor. 

Reaching within a pocket, he pulls out a long strip of cloth and fastens it behind your head with your permission. You were no stranger to the blindfold. It was the only solution for Din to take off his helmet, and you actually grew accustomed to it. Blinded, you listen for the subsequent clangs of his beskar as it drops to the floor. Din crawls onto the bed and guides you into his lap, using his broad shoulders as support to straddle him, while he lifts your nightgown over your head.

You lower yourself onto his length once more, gasping at the new sensations this position brings. Din brings his lips to yours in a desperate kiss, grabbing a fistful of your hair, cherishing a perfect moment of being truly together. “Fuck me, Din,” you purr against him, biting his lower lip softly. His hands grasp the plump flesh of your bottom as you begin to move up and down on him yourself. His thrusts meet yours and he lays back, letting you take control.

Your hips meet in frantic thrusts as you ride him. You come down on his thick length hard and fast, over and over again, almost in a trance as the pleasure mixes with the pain. He was just so _big_ and you coudn't get enough. Din’s hands dig into the soft flesh at your hips as he thrusts upwards to meet your rhythm. It hurt, you knew it did, but it was also so intensely satisfying to focus on yourself and on using your body to pleasure his. Your moans and cries fill the air in unison, desperately building towards a finish, when suddenly a new pain becomes unbearable.

“Din, stop!” you gasp.

“Are you okay?” he pants with worry. His cock throbs inside of you, almost unbearable not to move. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Something just… it was too much, I don’t know,” you wince.

“Ok. Just relax now,” he soothes, pulling out with care. “You’re... you're bleeding, _cyar'ika_.”

“I am?!” Din sits up and places his helmet back on before removing your blindfold for you to see. It’s not much, but you hadn’t bled since your first time with him. Din takes your face in his hands and makes you look back up at him.

“Baby, it’s okay. You’re not used to this,” he reminds you, brushing a lock of hair out of your face. “That was really rough, and I don't like hurting you. We can slow down.”

You nod, allowing him to refasten the blindfold, and lay beside him on your back. Din removes his helmet and moves over you, planting an earnest kiss on your lips. "Ready to try again, sweet girl?" he asks.

With your permission, Din enters you with utmost caution. "Shh..." he coos, planting sweet kisses on your cheek. “Is this better?”.

“Yeah… this is.” Your arms wrap around him, pulling him close. His new thrusts are tentative, experimental. “Oh, Din,” you sigh.

“I love you,” he breathes between kisses. You smile at the intimacy of the moment and moan softly at the gentle movements of his hips. “Was I too rough?” he asks.

“No, no it felt good,” you respond, stroking his hair. “This feels good too… I miss you when you’re away.”

As if to make his absence up to you, he locks his lips onto yours as his gentle motions continue. Your moans and grunts become louder and more frequent as your orgasms grew nearer. “Come inside of me,” you breathe, grasping Din's face. His thrusts become more erratic, spurring you onto your finish. “Din!” you cry. He follows soon after while your legs shake, spurting ropes of his seed deep inside of you.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he whispers, breathing heavily. “That thing looks good on you."

"I hoped you’d like it,” you smile.

Din pulls out slowly and falls to your side, bringing you into his chest.

“Thank you for stopping when I asked,” you whisper. “I’m sorry."

"That is not something you thank me for. I never want to hurt you, cyar’ika.”

You stroke the stubble on his cheek, almost overwhelmed by your emotions. “I love you, Din.”

The Mandalorian plants a lingering kiss on your forehead. “I love you more, _cyar'ika_. ”


End file.
